The present invention is directed to an aerodynamic toy adapted to be thrown through the air in a spinning motion. More specifically, the invention is directed to an aerodynamic toy which is sustained in flight by aerodynamic and gyroscopic principles brought into play by the propulsion of the aerodynamic toy along a line of flight in a spinning motion.
Over the past several years aerodynamic toys resembling flying saucers have become quite popular as throwing implements. In the usual embodiment, the toy is made of plastic material in the shape of a saucer having a depending rim located around the outer marginal edge to facilitate gripping by the user and to enhance the aerodynamic properties of the toy. The rim curves downwardly from the saucer and has a configuration such that the flying saucer, when viewed in elevation, approximates the shape of an air foil. The rim usually has a somewhat greater thickness than the saucer portion of the toy which enables the rim to create a gyroscopic action with respect to the vertical axis of the saucer portion. This gyroscopic action increases the stability of the aerodynamic toy and enhances the lift characteristics of the toy. Throwing is usually accomplished with a wrist snapping action whereby momentum and a spinning motion are imparted to the toy to cause it to fly or glide through the air. Its appeal as a toy usually resides in the fact that it exhibits definite aerodynamic characteristics and can be made to do a number of various maneuvers depending upon the skill of the user.
Various techniques have been employed in the prior art in an attempt to improve the aerodynamic properties of these aerodynamic toys. For example, efforts have been made to increase the stability of these toys by reducing the drag across the upper surface of the saucer portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 issued to E. E. Headrick on Dec. 26, 1967, air flow spoiling means in the form of concentic raised ribs were formed on the upper surface of the saucer portion in an attempt to create a turbulent unseparated boundary layer over the upper surface which was thought reduced drag especially in high speed flight and increased flight stability. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,122 issued to R. L. Gillespie on Apr. 3, 1973, the drag across the upper surface of the saucer portion was reduced by providing a saucer portion with a substantially reduced elevational profile. This reduction in elevational profile was accomplished by incorporating a slight annular depression in the upper surface of the saucer portion. Other prior art attempts to reduce the overall aerodynamic drag during flight have focused on the desirability of reducing the thickness of the material forming the saucer portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,466 issued to Irvine D. Geiger on Aug. 13, 1974, a thin flying saucer is shown in which one or more inner boundary rings located on the upper surface of the saucer portion exert a controlled drag on this upper surface to prevent rollover. In addition, these inner boundary rings enhance the gripping ability of the thrower of the aerodynamic toy.
In addition to the above prior art attempts to influence the drag on the upper surface of the saucer portion, the prior art has also recognized that improved flight performance will be achieved by increasing the weight of the outer rim relative to the weight of the body or saucer portion of the aerodynamic toy. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,532 issued to H. A. Wilson on Mar. 2, 1971, the gyroscopic action of the rim portion of the flying saucer is enhanced by increasing the weight of the rim portion relative to the weight of the central body portion. This is accomplished by substantially decreasing the thickness of the body or saucer portion while at the same time the structural strength of the central body portion is maintained by attaching a hollow star shaped structure to the central body portion for structural support. This star shaped support structure is hollow in order to minimize the weight of the central body portion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aerodynamic toy having improved aerodynamic properties which is also easier to throw. In particular, the aerodynamic toy of the present invention combines several existing design concepts and several new and original design concepts to create a high performance flying saucer type toy thought to have unique aerodynamic properties. In this regard, it is an object of the present invention to create a secondary gyroscopic action around the vertical axis of the aerodynamic toy which supplements the gyroscopic action of the rim of the aerodynamic toy. As a result, the stability and flight performance of the aerodynamic toy of the present invention are thought to be substantially improved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air foil on the upper surface of the aerodynamic toy comprising a centrally located body attached to the upper surface having a higher elevational profile than the rim and upper surface. The shape of this centrally located body is thought to enhance the lift capacity of the aerodynamic toy during flight. In addition, this centrally located body is constructed of a number of intersecting flat surfaces for interrupting the air flow across this centrally located body upon throwing the aerodynamic toy in a spinning motion. The spinning action of these intersecting flat surfaces disrupts the flow of air across the flying saucer and is thought to create a turbulent unseparated boundary layer over the central portion of the flying saucer. As a result of its unique design, the aerodynamic toy of the present invention exhibits increased flight performance and improved stability.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to increase the visable area of the toy by providing a vertically projecting central body which allows for increased visual tracking. As a result, the aerodynamic toy of the present invention can be more easily observed during flight which makes it easer to catch the aerodynamic toy of the present invention.